Innovative translational research in leukemia is critically dependent on the availability of funding for pilot projects. The Leukemia SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) will be a source of seed funding with the following goals: 1) encourage and explore innovative translational research ideas which focus on leukemia research; and 2) encourage successful researchers working in other fields to focus their expertise toward the development of innovative translational projects in leukemia research. Both laboratory and clinical research projects are eligible for funding, provided that they are translational in nature. The purpose of the SPORE Developmental Research Program is to develop translational research projects that should result in clinically-testable hypotheses aimed at improving prognosis for patients with leukemia. Support of $100,000 from the SPORE and $100,000 from matching institutional support as described in the letter of Institutional Commitment will provide a total of $200,000 per year available through the Developmental Research Program for approximately 4 to 5 projects (approximately $50,000 per project). Funding will be awarded for 1 year; with satisfactory review from the respective advisory committees and progress on the individual projects' specific aims, the funding could be carried over for an additional year. The specific objectives of the Developmental Research Program are to: 1. Publicize the availability of funds for pilot translational leukemia research studies. Identify through this mechanism innovative projects with significant potential for improving leukemia therapy and prognosis. 2. Encourage collaborations of projects with scientists within the SPORE and outside the SPORE. 3. Enhance the communication between the SPORE leaders and outside investigators to encourage the development of innovative translational strategies in leukemia. 4. Ensure program flexibility so that developmental projects that show promise can be: 1) funded for a second year; 2) encouraged to apply for peer-reviewed funding (i.e. R01); or 3) expanded to become full SPORE projects. Lay Description: Innovative translational research in leukemia is critically dependent on the availability of funding for pilot projects. The Leukemia SPORE Developmental Research Program will be a source of seed funding with the following goals: 1) encourage and explore innovative translational research ideas which focus on leukemia research; and 2) encourage successful researchers working in other fields to focus their expertise toward the development of innovative translational projects in leukemia research